narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Shino Hagoromo
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : The Izanagi, a technique invented by members of the Uchiha Clan who sought control over reality was one which nearly broke the clan apart, dividing those members of the clan between those who wanted to use the technique and those who wanted to ban. As mentioned, the Izanagi causes one to lose the light, causing their sight to deteriorate. However, the technique does more than inducing blindness. Those, victim to use of the Izanagi became corrupted, gods in their own self-righteousness, in which they developed some form of arrogance. They believed themselves to being immortal, manipulators of reality and for that reason they challenged those of supreme power; one another. However, a technique invented to break these Uchiha from that thought and to destroy that new god-like persona that they created is birthed; Izanami. This technique, while holding the same effect of inducing blindness, “cures” the Uchiha of their arrogant, god-like nature by placing them within a continuous cycle to show them that reality is still controlled by a supreme power, often a power greater than themselves. With this realization, they seemingly abandon this ideal, but in truth their new immortal personas were destroyed, torn to pieces and broken. The Izanami may have cured them from their own arrogant dispositions, but left them with a broken identity. This broken identity made it impossible for them to awaken the Mangekyo or use it ever again, as the Mangekyo is truly the stage affected by the feelings. ' '''As such, they were disowned by the clan and forgotten. They would never be apart of the construction of Konoha or any other nation. They would retreat to the mountains and become nomads, living peacefully with their broken nature and broken brethren, adopting a new name of “Hagoromo”. Without an identity, it is exceptionally rare for members of this splinter cell to awaken the sharingan, unless under extreme circumstances. Children are raised in complete bliss then shown the reality of the world, often being sent to battle and then losing one another, breaking their spirits and any will that they hold. However, one day the odds would change and the dormant gene of the sharingan would awaken within a small child named Shino Hagoromo, who was broken long before being sent to war, after experiencing his own family’s demise. ' 'Shino was born to two cooks of his clan, those who specialized in mixing different herbs to create several unique spices. One day, they were summoned to a village to cook for the Land’s Daimyo himself. Shino, his mother, father and sister were invited to the Daimyo’s palace; an honor among their clan. Without a second thought, they accepted, but on the way to the palace they were ambushed by bandits. Unable to pay up the sum of cash, they were brutally beaten, kidnapped and tortured for weeks on end. His mother and sister were used as simple sex slaves for the men to violate daily, while shino and his dad watched them while taking sexual abuse from the women bandits or even some of the male bandits who preferred their own sense of unique taste. ' 'One day, Shino parents attempted to rebel. His dad, who had sharpened a rock, killed one of the females who attempted to abuse him one day. Enraged, they commanded that the entire family be executed. The mother was taken first, first sexually abused so terribly and abusive that she was already dead before the bandits slit her throat. The father was taken next, but then the most important person in the child’s life, his sister, was treated in the same manner as his mother, but on a much worse and gruesome scale. She was broken, bleeding, unable to recognize her brother. Her mind was gone, her humanity was gone and she simply demanded more and more as she was being abused. This drove Shino over the edge, awakening his sharingan. He managed to kill the bandits with this newfound power, but his sister was broken, as she asked for shino himself to abuse her with everything possible. She wasn’t his sister, simply a machine now. He wouldn’t let her suffer, so he himself ended her life. He couldn’t recognize himself anymore, a broken man with nothing but a false sense of reality. His eyes were open and his existence was broken into unfixable pieces. ' 'An orphan, he traveled from land to land at the age of five. Watching people, wanting their very own essence, he adopted different personalities to accompany his own lonesome state. This disorder would only increase during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when he was pulled into the war after several Zetsu Clones attacked the place where he laid. Seeing his Sharingan, he was inevitably captured, held by Obito and forced to see the man’s reality. He was able to see right through this man and he understood that he could see the grim state of this reality. They were one in the same, except Obito attempted to destroy his identity. Shino wished to make new personas to have a distorted view on reality, for he knew that reality could not be changed no matter how hard one tried; a thought beaten into him by his fellow clansmen and brethren. ' 'After the defeat of Obito, Shino continued traveling the lands, watching people and taking their mask and combining it with his broken pieces, formulating new mask and new personas to accompany his own. He attempted to convince parts of himself that he was a different man, obviously scarred by his past, however one piece of himself remembered who he was. One part of himself continuously reminded him that he was the scarred, troubled child he was. No matter how many personas he adopted, no matter how hard he brainwashed pieces of himself, he still remembered that he was not those people. The only way to truly forget who he was, was to adopt more personas, more personalities. The ultimate method of imitation. Replication and application in nature. ' 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : 'Originally, my character is simply from their clan in the mountains, expressed in the detailed background above. Eventually, he moved to Kirigakure where he was discovered by an old hermit who was occupying the land. A simple fisherman. Their, he remained, as the number of people who appeared in the shop held several different personalities; a perfect place for the boy in truth. The boy was discovered by Muzai Kaguya, placed into his own special Mukushi Corps; where he is now capable of interacting with hundreds, if not thousands of people within spans of months. ' 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : '''Nope 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Alrighty, so with this I plan to achieve the highest form of imitation possible; Migeika. Migeika is essentially the final level of the sharingan copying ability. It can, at its height, copy not only the style, but the apparent skill of the user using it as well. It works via combination of high analytical insight, predictions based on a number of factors and the splintered mindset that characterizes Shino. It’s basically like using the genjutsu aspects of the Sharingan on himself. He basically takes a piece of the opponent that’s he fighting into himself, and momentarily becomes that person. This ability, obviously, is unique to Shino as it is an ability developed in the course of his life, after having his identity broken and his mind stripped, as that is what he seeks to do, taking in all of these different mask, personalities and imitations would be easy for him, for his mind is already broken. He can take what he knows about others, information that he’s analyzed, a piece of his broken mind and create a new persona. To make it easier, think of others as “mask”. With his sharingan, as that is how he uses it, he can copy that “mask” (their personalities, powers, etc.) and wear it and take it off as he pleases. One part of himself believes in this “illusion” while another piece of himself remembers that he is not that man. In truth, these pieces are one single piece; the essence of a broken man. All life is an illusion. ''' Serksie Admin Decision ~~ '''La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 11:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications